Descensum
by Molahsurey
Summary: Coven. Misty's death was a vision. Cordelia and Misty confess their love.


Cordelia held Misty in her arms, begging for someone to help the young woman, begging for the others to at least let her help the swamp witch herself. In Cordelia's eyes Misty was as innocent and beautiful as the creatures the younger witch loved so dearly.

She cried as she rocked back and forth, holding Misty close and watching the hour glass. Time was running out so quickly. Too quickly. "Oh god..." she said desperately, "No, no, no, no, somebody please help her!"

But in the next second the woman in her arms literally turned to dust, she could feel her slipping through her fingers. She tried to grasp at the ashes, tried to keep anything within her hold, but she couldn't. One moment her precious Misty Day was there, and the next she was gone, completely gone. She screamed harshly, her heart desolate. She was a broken woman, disturbed greatly by the occurrence, unable to control the sadness spilling out.

Then suddenly she was in bed, sitting upright and breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling chaotically. "Oh... oh no... no..." She leapt out of bed, perhaps a bit too fast. Her gut wrenched and she felt bile rising up her throat. She made it quickly to her bathroom before she bent over the toilet and vomited. She stayed over the bowl, crying and wheezing. It had felt so real. At least... she thought it was a dream... She prayed it was a dream. But what if it wasn't? It could very well have been a vision. If that were the case, she couldn't let it happen; she couldn't deal with that kind of despair. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but loosing Misty would kill her inside.

She stood up, the room spinning, she had to get to Misty; she had to warn her about what she saw. Every step she took she felt like she was going to collapse, she had to cling to the walls in order to keep from falling. But she was determined, she took each step with purpose, Misty's life depended on it.

She finally made it out of her room and started heading down the hall to where Misty was staying. When she got to Misty's door she put her forehead to it and knocked weakly, feeling half awake. In no time at all the doorknob turned and she was barely able to brace herself with the doorframe before it opened up.

"Delia?" Misty said with concern, her brows knitting together, when she saw the older witch standing limply before her.

Cordelia didn't waste any time before she collapsed into the other woman, holding her tight and speaking gravely, "Misty... Misty, you can't do the seven wonders. Please, don't do them."

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia, her eyes darting around, alarmed, "Wha'...? B-but Delia... Yer the one who encouraged me, yer the reason I wanna do this."

Cordelia shook her head against Misty's chest, "No, I had a vision," she choked out. "You were doing the Descensum challenge and you didn't..." she let out a sob, "You didn't make it back..."

Misty's arms loosened around Cordelia's body from shock, her hands falling away a bit. "What do ya mean? Are ya tryin'a tell me I die?"

"Oh my god..." Cordelia groaned under her breath, unable to handle Misty actually wording it. She didn't want to let go of the swamp witch, the thought of not having her close was terrifying. "Please don't do it, heed my warning and don't do it. You don't deserve to die, not for something so trivial." No, the Supremacy wasn't trivial, but it wasn't worth a life.

Misty didn't know what to say, she had only wanted to do the trials to prove herself to the woman that was now holding her and begging her not to. Of course she wouldn't do it if her life was that important to the other woman. She snapped out of her shock and tightened her hold on Cordelia again, nuzzling her head against hers comfortingly, "Sh... Don't worry, I'm not gonna do it. If ya say I'm gonna die then I won't. Ya can stop cryin'." She rubbed her hand along Cordelia's back to help her calm down.

Cordelia sighed, she was glad the young woman understood the severity of the situation. She knew she should have been able to stop her tears from falling by this point, but the image of Misty's death was embedded within her mind. "I can still see your body disintegrating..." Her fingers curled into the thin material of Misty's night dress.

Misty frowned and pushed Cordelia back enough so that she could look into her dead, but still beautiful, eyes. She brushed Cordelia's hair back with one hand and wiped her tears away with the other, "I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere." She pulled her close again to give her a light kiss on the forehead, "I promise."

Cordelia's heart fluttered at the gentle show of affection and her hands went to hold onto Misty's elbows, "I don't think I could live without you. I've never had such a strong connection with someone. I don't want to lose it..."

That meant the world to Misty, everyone searched their whole lives for one thing and that was stability, a rock, love. And Misty truly loved Cordelia; she found her soul to be one of the most pure. She smiled, wishing the older witch could see the joy in her features. She took Cordelia's hands and placed them on her face, her eyes closing in serenity, enjoying the company and closeness of the only person she cared for, the only one who was worthy of that, "If ya can see such things without yer sight then ya can feel how happy ya make me."

Cordelia smiled softly as she let her hands glide over Misty's features, she could feel every curve, every contour; she could even feel her smile as her fingertips brushed along her lips... She inhaled shakily, yet contently, preparing herself for what she was about to do, something she'd been dying to do for so long now. She let her hands move slowly across Misty's cheeks until they found a good resting spot on the edge of her jaw, and then she drew her face nearer to the other witch's, her heart beating a bit faster.

Misty didn't protest; she patiently waited with her lips only centimeters from Cordelia's as they both listened to and felt each other's breathing. The closeness and anticipation was invigorating, their minds went wild with what would happen when their lips connected. Misty's hands hand fallen to Cordelia's hips and she squeezed them lightly, silently saying she wanted this.

Both of their hearts were racing as they finally moved forward, their lips pressing together in a sensual kiss. It felt like their insides were exploding with sheer bliss, they began to allow their hands to explore each other's bodies, finding complete solace within one another. This is what they both had needed their whole lives, a connection, an undeniable bond, true love and friendship. They could both sense that this was real, this was it.

Cordelia broke away, but only to say one thing, "I love you Misty Day."

"An' I love you," the other replied quietly before resuming her previous actions, leading to an extraordinary night of passion with the one creature she held most dear.


End file.
